Lily is injured
by Damons Girl 11
Summary: Lily is going into 7th year but the only bad thing is james potter , Lily is attaked by death eaters and guess who is by her side when she wakes up James potter will she find out if she really loves him ?


"Lily come down here and help me with breakfast" Rose called her daughter from down in the kitchen.

"coming mum"

Lily and her mum were in the kitchen preparing breakfast because Petunia's new boyfriend Vernon was coming. Lilys parents did not like Vernon they thought he was a stupid git and tried to be perfect which after awhile it got really annoying. Vernon was s hefty 20 year old with a big bushy mustash. He also seemed to have no neck which kinda creeped Lily out.

"Mum why dose he have to come . He freaks me out and is really annoying!" Lily asked hopefully convincing her.

" Yes Lily he is coming he is going to be part of the family soon."

_knock, knock,knock_

"He's here!" wailed Petunia.

"Please lord help me" Lily begged

They all sat down and ate breakfast which was very good.

"This is very good "

After breakfast everybody sat down in the living room talking.

" Err sorry everyone but I got to go I have to going out with some of my friends."

Lily got up and left , but as soon as she closed the door she herd a evil laugh.

" Prepare to die you filthy mudblood!"

Right in front of her were 4 death eaters.

"Stupefy" screamed Lily

It was to late she was on the ground and couldn't move. They gagged her and tortured her.

" now tell me were do the potter live?"

" I would rather die then tell you son of a bitch!" screamed Lily

" fine Crucio!"

AHHHHHHHH screamed Lily.

Just then the Order of the Pheniox came. They started fighting with the 3 death eaters while the other was torturing Lily. Liz potter was fighting when she heard Lily scream. Liz ran to were she heard the scream and saw lily on the ground cruled up in a ball.

"Let her go" screamed Liz potter.

" Avada kadva!"

"Noo lily!"

Lil fell to the ground but did not die instead she was in a coma like stage everybody was confused but happpy that Lily survived. They quickly took her to St. Mungos.

_At the potters_

" James" whispered Liz Potter

" Their is something you need to know. Its about Lily"

James was sitting in his room with Sirius. It was summer time and he was going into 7th year.

"What's wrong is Lily okay, please tell me she is okay"

" James I wish I could say yes but I can't she is at St. Mungo. Their was a death eater attack and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Harold potter told his son.

Everybody jumped they didn't know that Harold walked in.

James face went pale he got up walked over to the bed and cried.

" Its alright mate she will be okay she is a strong person.

" Mum what happed to her?"

James's mom retold the story and what happened. James face was at horror when he hered the spell they gave her. James mom said.

" James how about tommorrow and we see her?"

" Why not tonight I need to see her now!" James mumbled into his pillow.

" The visting hours are probaly over ."

" Okay fine"

James sat in his bed his face pale all he wanted to do was see Lily and be alone. His family got the idea an dleft James alone. That night James cired himself asleep.

James woke up that morning early that day and made his way to St. Mungo's. When he got their he went to the to the front desk and asked for Lily's room. They said 3rd floor room 207. James sprinted theri and when he reached lily's room he found her laying down covered in bandages and tubes down her throat to help her breath and also eat.

"Oh god Lily I am sorry please be okay."

Lily's body was life less. James walked over to her and sat down and held her hand and cried.

James stayed with Lily for weeks until she finally woke up it has been 3 weeks. The doctors thought that she may never wake up but James kept believing that she would and then she finally did!

Lily started to stir but she couldn't talk because she had tubes down her thoat. James called a healer in to remove the tubes and to check and see if everything was alright. Lily eyes finally fluttered open.

" James?"

" LILY! your alright thank god I was so worried!"

" What happed? Where am I?"

Lily was so confused.

" Lily your at St. Mungo's their was a death eater attack but your alright everthing will be fine. When you leave here we are taking you home I am sorry but your parents were killed" Lily cried she couldn't believe that her parents were dead. James felt bad for Lily but glad that he was their to comfort her.

When Lily finally got to go home well the potters home she felt welcomed. SHe was glad that james was their to help her even thought she was mean to him by calling him names and hexing him.

" James why are you doing this, letting me into your home? I have been a total jerk to you for 6 years!"

" Lily I care about you more then anything and I wanted to show you how much I care Lily I love you."

Lily stood their shocked sis James Potter thee James Potter really love her? Lily thought for awhile and then said...

" James don't want to be another girl to you."

" Lily you will never be another girl to me ever"

Then Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips"

" I love you. " whispered Lily.

" I love you to Lils".

**Well here it is . Sorry its short and PLEASE don't be mean about my grammer and or spelling or even both I am only 13 and in 7th grade i make mistakes I am human But i would love a beta reader to help me so yeah well PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
